


Anna (Claire Foy)

by maramcreates



Category: Season of the Witch (2011)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maramcreates/pseuds/maramcreates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My rendition of Anna (played by Claire Foy) from 'Season of the Witch,' and based on an image grab.<br/>I'm not a fan of the film itself, but Claire Foy's performance was pretty mesmerizing.</p>
<p>
  <i>(Hosted on <a href="http://maramcreates.deviantart.com/art/Anna-Claire-Foy-Season-of-the-Witch-2011-585181957">Deviantart</a>)<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anna (Claire Foy)




End file.
